Hogwarts, a History
by sithlordexar888
Summary: The book which only Hermione has read. Now you can too. Updated with chapter 3. Please R
1. Chapter One

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something new"- Helga Hufflepuff  
  
Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been educating young Witches and Wizards of out  
  
Nation, and indeed from all around the world, for over a thousand years. It is the premier school  
  
in Europe (and unofficially, the whole world), and more importantly, it was the first school of magic  
  
in the world. There is some evidence that the Ancient Egyptians had schools for Magic, however most  
  
historians believe that they, like all before Hogwarts, passed knowledge through family; generation  
  
to generation.  
  
The idea of Hogwarts was of Merlin. He envisioned a school to teach their decendents their   
  
magical knowledge. Merlin, widely recognised as the greatest wizard of ancient time, died, unfortunately,  
  
at the age of 200 exactly, in the battle of mornad-srée, against the dark wizard Kalquoas, Kalquoas's  
  
defeat.  
  
So then, it was up to his four generals against the dark lord, to continue his legacy. And this  
  
was the birth of Hogwarts, which has lasted for over thousand years and to this day, is probably (The USA's  
  
Elite Wizarding College Group won't agree) the best school of magic in the world, and will hopefully last  
  
for many years more.  
  
Of the defeat of Kalquoas and the start of Government.  
  
Kalquoas Jeppatoo, was the most feared and powerful Dark Wizard the world has ever seen (although You-Know-You  
  
gave him a run for his money). In his day, people were scared to say his name. He had dark power that no one had   
  
ever seen. He commanded the now all but extinct Orcs and Giants, the Balrogs and Worgs. His armies where immense,  
  
and he almost took over the world. However, the battle of mornad-srée, in which Merlin lost his life, turned the  
  
tides on Kalquoas. Merlin wielded the light of Awien, and he and his four generals rode on the unicorns of Awien.  
  
The light of Awien was that of pure light, hope and love. Goodness in essence, undiluted and wild. It spread  
  
through Kalquoas's dark creatures like a knife through butter, and Kalquoas was defeated. However, the power was  
  
too great even for Merlin and it killed him, carrying his soul to the heavens. His generals, Gryffindor, Slyterin,  
  
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and the wizards they commanded, to finish them off. A few thousand orcs and Giants escaped,  
  
but the war was over.  
  
It was then when a governing body was set up to help and organise wizardkind in Britain and to keep wizards  
  
who seem to going over to the darkside, in check. Now unlike nowadays when the Ministry has close ties with the  
  
Muggle Government, and is a Ministry of them itself (although it cannot be controlled by them), around 985, Britain  
  
was still a Monarch, and the wizard government were seperate body altogether. King Arthur, who was a friend of  
  
Merlin and had supplied arms to the effort against Kalquoas, was sad to hear of his demise, and accepted the GOBODOWAW  
  
(GOverning BODy Of Witches And Wizards) to have some control in the country. His successor, James, was less accepting,  
  
he himself feared the wizards, and threatened to alert the country of their presence. He had sent out 20 or so men to  
  
do so when Gryffindor himself performed a Memory charm on James and his allies. The Link between Muggles and Wizards  
  
was broken. The 20 who had reached nearby villages also had their memories wiped, however they had already told quite  
  
a lot, who had told relatives until the rumour reached the far ends of the country and Muggles were in fear.  
  
For the next 500 years they killed many of their own kind thinking them to be magical folk, but it was pointless,  
  
as there was a wealth of magic which protected wizards and witches when the muggles actually found someone who was   
  
magical, such as the flame-freezing charm and the burn-protecting potion. Wendelin the Weird famously returned to be  
  
burned many times because she liked the tickling sensation from the flame freezing charm.  
  
Enough of life and times a thousand years ago. Back the the GOBODOWAW. There was no Minister as such then, but a council  
  
made of, each of the four generals (and future house founders), Merlins son, Agwipald, Kerrith Sunbloom, a witch famous  
  
for her medical knowledge, Mungo, of the hospital fame, who worked with Kerrith to bring the hospital about, and Igwald  
  
Gaddle, who is not famous for anything in particular, but was a talented wizard in his day (he went on to become the  
  
first hogwarts charms teacher). The bill for a magical academy was passed in 991.   
  
Of the drafting of rules and choosing of location  
  
A site was chosen for the school because of its location, concealed by mountains, a lake and a treacherous forest, the  
  
ost concentrated of magical creatures in the country. Hogsmeade, the only all-wizard settlement in the UK, was only 12  
  
miles away by road (but only 3 in a straight line, under part of the forest and a mountain).Six total subjects were  
  
chosen to be taught: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Arithmacy, Astromony and Divination.  
  
The very first castle was much different than the one we have today. It was much smaller, and was discovered after  
  
a month of building, despite its discreet location. A group of Muggle Hikers saw wizards rasing walls and blocked  
  
with magic. A couple more wiped minds and the project was restarted. The site had been charmed, this time, before  
  
building began. Any passing muggles would be forced to turn around, half a mile from the site. The castle was redesigned,  
  
also.   
  
Of the creation of houses  
  
Each founder decided to have their own house in Hogwarts, and each accepted students into their house if they had  
  
certain skills which each of them prized. Gryffindor accepted those who were brave, Slytherin those who were cunning,  
  
Ravenclaw favoured intelligence and Hufflepuff, the rest. It was written that each house would gain or loose points  
  
when their students did good or bad things. The house cup was then forged by Freloin the Dwarf in the mines of the  
  
mountains which surrounded Hogwarts (Northern Penines). Each chose their crest, represented by an animal and colour,  
  
and a quiditch league was also formed, for house teams to play agains each other. The Quidditch cup was also forged  
  
by Freloin and his crew, but was more elaborate, and more valuble, as Headmaster Pillsley found out in 1303 (see "Of  
  
Protection Spells).  
  
Of the Building of the Castle  
  
The original design was symmetrical, but small, but the new design was much more elaborate and large. Its  
  
size was indefinite, there was towers, tunnels, dungeons, some parts had 2 floors, others had 8. But the whole place  
  
was built around a central staircase which ended up into the Astromony tower. Slightly below and to the right, was the  
  
owlery. Countless classrooms were spread all throughout the castle. To the west of the castle, beside the great  
  
entrance hall, was the great hall, where food was eaten and announcements announced. Its roof was bewitched to look like  
  
the sky outside. at the back of the Hall was the teachers table and a small chamber. In the centre, there were four tables,  
  
one for each house, perpendicular to the teachers table. Only its founders know all its secrets, the castle is immense, with  
  
rooms which dissapear, rooms which changed shape and size and even a room which turns into what its seeker desires most.  
  
The castle also spreads underground. The first is the kitchens, hidden from the rest of the castle, only Hogwarts immense  
  
staff of House Elves are there, underneath the great hall, cooking and waiting to clean the castle while everybody is asleep,  
  
but below the kitchens and elve quarters, is the dungeons. Housed in the dungeons is the classroom specially devised for  
  
potions because of its darkness and stillness. Slyterins common room and dormitaories are also in the dungeons. Most of the   
  
rest of thedungeons are for storage, but detention was once held there, during the particularly nasty reign of Headmaster   
  
Kal.   
  
Up above the castle (but not as tall as the Astromony room or Owlery) are the castles many towers. While a few have  
  
a flat roof where you can stand and see around for miles, including the village of Hogsmeade, Two of the Towers belong to   
  
two houses, Gryffindor at the East and Ravenclaw in the South, North tower houses the divination room, and Snippat tower is  
  
home to the Arithmancy room. Between its many connected buildings, halls and towers, are many courtyards where the students  
  
sometimes enjoy their lunch. Some also leave the castle to the grounds outside. There are many large, undivided fields,  
  
but to the south there is a large lake. The Southern end of the castle leans over the lake on a cliff. The lake is also  
  
home to a Giant Squid, which has been there for thousands of years. Bordering the lake and coming quite close the the school  
  
in the east is the Forbidden Forest. It is home to many magical creatures and is very dangerous, hence the "forbidden" in  
  
its title. North is the Quiditch Pitch which was built three years after the castle, was destroyed by fire in 1682, and was  
  
rebuilt as the pitch we know today the same year. The original was like a colleseum, with wooden seats completely surrounding  
  
the pitch and with a wooden roof surrounding part of the stands. The current one is a raised seating area around the pitch  
  
with several towers high above. There is a passage way to the dressing rooms, (a large stone hut connected to the stadium),  
  
And a special magic amplifing system for commentary. There are many passages to Hogsmeade from Hogwarts, but a few have  
  
been forgotten over the years, and are now the passage of troublemakers and people who wish to go to Hogsmeade when a trip  
  
hasn't been scheduled.  
  
Of the opening of the school  
  
The school opened, although this is not certain, on the first of september 996. This was the start of proper magical  
  
education, and the foundation of all magic to come. For example, Transfiguration, this was not called so before, but  
  
was referred to as the magic of metamorphoses, or of changing things to other things. Godric Gryffindor taught two  
  
subjects, depending on which year he was teaching. He taught students transfiguration from 1st to 5th year, and Defence  
  
agaisnt the dark arts to those from 5th to 7th. Professor Alan Jopretch did the same, but opposite taking Defence ATDA from  
  
1st to 5th and Transfiguration from 5th to 7th. Professor Igwald Gaddle taught charms, Salazar Slytherin, Potions, Rowena  
  
Ravenclaw taught Arithmancy, Professor Jean Bluestone taught Divination, and Professor Harvey Kiola taught Astromony.   
  
Helga Hufflepuff was a substitute and house head.   
  
Of new subjects  
  
In 997, the founders realised that the curriculum needed more subjects, Herbology was suggested by Helga Hufflepuff.  
  
She had studied the properties of plants and herbs used in potions and medicine for many years, and was well learned  
  
in the subject, so that was made a subject, and Greenhouses were built behind the school, in a perfect location for  
  
the sun. Ravenclaw thought of Care of Magical Creatures, as many students wished to work with animals. A man called  
  
Jack Og was brought in. His great great great great great great great great great grandson became Groundskeeper in 1949.  
  
Of Examinations: Owls and Newts  
  
Examinations were introduced in 999, three years after the school opened. Examinations were now required for the top jobs,  
  
like working at the GOBODOWAW, or, from 1003 onwards, to work as a healer in Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies (later  
  
changed to St. Mungos). OWLs were taken in 5th year. Its stands for Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Newts, the Nastily Exhausting  
  
wizarding tests were taken in seventh year, and were required for the very top and hardest jobs.  
  
Of The Sorting Hat  
  
Each of the founders were in their sixties, but did still have a long time ahead and were each immensely powerful, but  
  
who to choose the students in each house after they had gone? Gryffindor said A Headmaster will rule, instead of us four,  
  
but he will not sort. He took the hat of his head and into it put the qualities he looked for in the his students, and  
  
the others did the same, but the hat lay in a cupboard, until the fateful day, when more than one of them should die.  
  
Of Dispute between the founders  
  
Slytherin, who had fought on the side of Good in the battle of mornad-srée, had always shown tendencies towards Dark Magic,  
  
and his manner was not as polite, his intentions not as noble, as the other three founders. He had been very strict towards  
  
whom he allowed into his house, and soon he would only let those of pure blood in. The year this started was 1007. Gryffindor  
  
intervened, and normal service resumed, but Slytherin never forgot.  
  
of Return to racism and attempted take-over  
  
Slytherin indeed, never forgot, and in 1015, again, would not let those of muggle family, even those who had one parent  
  
a muggle into his house. Gryffindor, again intervened, but Slytherin did not stop. He then said that only Pure-Bloods  
  
should be allowed in at all, and called his fellow teachers "Mudblood Lovers" He then attempted to curse the students who  
  
were of Half Blood, and was confronted by Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were not there, Slytherin had lured them to  
  
the GOBODOWAW on business, leaving Hufflepuff alone to fight him. She was killed, but at that very moment, Gryffindor   
  
appeared in the Great Hall with a flash of Fire, and dueled with slytherin. He disarmed him and tied him up with a tamed  
  
devils snare. He was Azkhaban Prisons thirteenth ever inmate (the others being the surviving followers of Kalquoas).  
  
of the Chamber of Secrets  
  
it is now known (magically revised edition 489) that the mythical "Chamber of Secrets" built by Slytherin before he was  
  
banished does exist. It is situated 1600 metres beneath the ground under hogwarts. Its entrance are the south east sink  
  
on the column of sinks, Parseltongue is needed to open the tube, the slide, down to the "feeding area" The actual chamber  
  
is lined with statues of snakes, with a statue of Slytherins head at the end. His mouth is home to the Basilisk, the giant  
  
snake which lived there. The rest is a series of complex intricate sewers and tunnels, some of which connect to the pipes  
  
and sewerage system in the actual castle. Slytherin built this most probably after his first confrontation about pure-bloods  
  
with Gryffindor, in 1007.  
  
of the sorting hats first use.  
  
Ravenclaw and Gryffindor decided to keep on slytherins house, and with Hufflepuff gone, the students not picked bu Godric  
  
or Rowena were sorted by the hat most perfectly. Two more teachers were now needed. Ewan Dragonis took over potions, and  
  
Hufflepuffs daughter, Hilda, took over herbology.  
  
of the death of Ravenclaw  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw, wife of Godric Gryffindor, died at the age of 81, on Febuary the 19th, 1023, they're Fiftieth anniversary.  
  
Ravenclaw had kept her name, as that was her name during war. This is newly discovered information (magically revised edition  
  
473). They had one daughter, and one son, Roanna and Tom.  
  
of Gryffindors sorrowful reign  
  
His children now adults, he continued to run Hogwarts alone, being the first Headmaster. He built the office which has been  
  
used ever since, and his picture now hangs directly above the desk, the largest of all and His sword on display. Gryffindor  
  
was never the same since his wifes demises, and the Hat continued to sort her students, along with Hufflepuffs and Slyterins.  
  
Gaddle and Jopretch both died in the same year, 1037. Gaddle was 77, Jopretch was 64. Gryffindor lived on, hired new staff  
  
and continued to run.  
  
Of the death of Gryffindor  
  
Godric died at the age of 104, on the 6th of August, 1042. A Parade ran through the school in his honour, and a man called  
  
Kedwhich Hibbert took his place.   
  
of the hibbert period (1042 - 1072)  
  
Proffessor Hibbert was the Headmaster of Hogwarts for twenty years after the death of Gryffindor. His reign passed without  
  
any great incident and went through Hogwarts 50th anniversary. In 1068, Ancient Runes became a new subject.  
  
Transfiguration - Hideo Riama  
  
Charms - Dedalus Henseim  
  
DATDA - Harry Homalus  
  
Divination - Katherine Gangreley  
  
Astromony - Harvey Kiola (until 1045), Victor Frankly  
  
Potions - Steven Balemi  
  
Herbology - Hilda Hufflepuff (until 1050)Rachael Hufflepuff (Helgas Grandaughter)  
  
Arithmancy - Joseph Kasla  
  
Ancient Runes (1068 onwards) - Illian Borrowan  
  
COMC - Heavias Quart 


	2. Chapter Two

Of the Francesiano Period (1072 - 1102)  
  
Julliano Francesiano's Period as headmaster lasted for thirty years which saw the expansion of the school  
  
with a library as an eastern wing. It was soon filled with books from throughout the land, including many  
  
dangerous ones which are intended only for serious study by older students.   
  
Transfiguration - Hideo Riama  
  
Charms - Dedalus Henseim  
  
DATDA - Harry Homalus  
  
Divination - Katherine Gangreley  
  
Astromony - Victor Frankly  
  
Potions - Steven Balemi  
  
Herbology - Rachael Hufflepuff (Helgas Grandaughter)  
  
Arithmancy - Joseph Kasla  
  
Ancient Runes - Illian Borrowan  
  
COMC - Heavias Quart (until 1080), Coran Smarg  
  
Of the Indult period (1102-1103)  
  
Ronald Indults reign was one of the shortest in Hogwarts history. He took over after Francesiano, and  
  
immediately began to wreck the school. His ideas were the same as Slytherin, although he didn't actually  
  
try and kill any students of Muggle Heritage, he expelled them. The GOBODOWAW quickly intervened, sacking  
  
Indult and his new teachers (he had sacked Harry Homalus, Victor Frankly, Rachael Hufflepuff,  
  
and Illian Borrown in favour of new teachers who didn't oppose him).  
  
Transfiguration - Hideo Riama  
  
Charms - Dedalus Henseim  
  
DATDA - Ulrich Siltang  
  
Divination - Katherine Gangreley  
  
Astromony - Borat Siltang  
  
Potions - Steven Balemi  
  
Herbology - Jonathan Markas  
  
Arithmancy - Joseph Kasla  
  
Ancient Runes - Henrich Siltang  
  
COMC - Coran Smarg  
  
The teachers he sacked were quickly reinstated. The siltang triplets and Markas were sacked along with Indult.  
  
The Siltangs were actually wanted for murdering vampires in Romania, and Markas was a known criminal who escaped  
  
from prison in spain.  
  
Of the Yulrichac period (1103 - 1110)  
  
Slightly longer than Indults reign because he was more careful, Yulrichac was given power over the school  
  
for seven years before the GOBODOWAW realised that he was a goblin who had been drinking polyjuice potion for  
  
seven years while he ate and lived happily in hogwarts while evading the illici from Hungary (the illici was  
  
a group responsible for keeping the goblins in line after the goblin wars of krachen). He didn't do anything  
  
wrong as such, but did run the school into debt after he stole what was left of its gold and ran for it after  
  
the GOBODOWAW realised their mistake.A Stricter interviewing and more thorough testing process was brought into   
  
place after the incident.  
  
Transfiguration - Hideo Riama (until 1104), Havanna Smith  
  
Charms - Dedalus Henseim (until 1106), Lillason Wendelin  
  
DATDA - Harry Homalus  
  
Divination - Katherine Gangreley  
  
Astromony - Victor Frankly  
  
Potions - Steven Balemi  
  
Herbology - Rachael Hufflepuff (Helgas Grandaughter)  
  
Arithmancy - Joseph Kasla  
  
Ancient Runes - Illian Borrowan (until 1109), Haggart Fabblo  
  
COMC - Coran Smarg  
  
Of the Brenitch period (1110 - 1177)  
  
Anclo Penit Brenitch was a loved and celebrated headmaster who ran the school for 67 years. He refurbished part  
  
of the school which had been old after being untouched for 200 years, and built a hospital wing for anyone who  
  
hurt themselves. He brought in, finally, a Groundskeeper, called Oswald Jaggley, and a caretaker, Quentin Smoyle.  
  
He created a walking grounds beside the lake, with new rare flora, benches and rain shelters. He befriended the  
  
Centaurs in the forest and persuaded them to leave the school alone.  
  
Transfiguration - Havanna Smith (until 1120), Keora Smith (until 1136), Brian Jenisan (until 1152), Harold Fench  
  
Charms - Lillason Wendelin (until 1145), Alec Binns (until 1151), Keith Alan   
  
DATDA - Harry Homalus (until 1170), Sebastian Wright  
  
Divination - Katherine Gangreley (until 1162), Jake Carac   
  
Astromony - Victor Frankly (until 1150), Graham Goodelus   
  
Potions - Steven Balemi (died 1123, continued teaching)  
  
Herbology - Rachael Hufflepuff (Helgas Grandaughter)(until 1119),Ron Zerica (until 1121), Barry Zerica  
  
Arithmancy - Joseph Kasla (until 1116), Lewis Carey   
  
Ancient Runes - Haggart Fabblo (until 1140), Derick Quanboy  
  
COMC - Coran Smarg (until 1110), Frederick Flambuit (until 1132), Lisa Opath  
  
Of the Augustine period (1177 - 1212)  
  
Juliet Augustine was the first headmistress of Hogwarts. She was strict, but was a reasonable Headmistress. The Biggest  
  
event of her reign was the Dragon attack on the school. Someone, knowone is sure to this day who, let a common welsh  
  
green into the great hall just before the Easter feast in 1203. Everyone panicked, and one student had to remain in  
  
the hospital wing for over a month afterwards, he was treated for a bite and burn wounds. He was okay, though.   
  
Transfiguration - Harold Fench  
  
Charms - Keith Alan (until 1203), Michelle Lonr  
  
DATDA - Sebastian Wright  
  
Divination - Jake Carac   
  
Astromony - Graham Goodelus (until 1197), Hink Huglod  
  
Potions - Steven Balemi (died 1123, continued teaching)  
  
Herbology - Barry Zerica  
  
Arithmancy - Lewis Carey (until 1209), Eric Malfoy  
  
Ancient Runes - Derick Quanboy  
  
COMC - Lisa Opath  
  
of the return of the council (1212 - 1268)  
  
Somewhat strangely, after Juliet Augustine's time at Hogwarts, the GOBODOWAW decided to put a council back in place  
  
of one Head Teacher. Perhaps it was a late reaction to Indult, but most likely, they thought they were losing control  
  
over Hogwarts. So, for fifty six years, two seperate councils rules.   
  
of the first council (1212 - 1253)  
  
This council was made up of four GOBODOWAW officials, Kate Hainicki, Robert Schoper, Michael Ambert and Roanne Potter  
  
they ruled for fourty-one years, with the exception of Kate Hainicki, who quit after seven. She was replaced by Amber  
  
Wilson.  
  
Transfiguration - Harold Fench  
  
Charms - Michelle Lonr (until 1217), Urwin Baldart  
  
DATDA - Sebastian Wright  
  
Divination - Jake Carac   
  
Astromony - Hink Huglod  
  
Potions - Steven Balemi (died 1123, continued teaching)(was let go in 1232),John Kermstrong  
  
Herbology - Barry Zerica  
  
Arithmancy - Eric Malfoy (until 1218), Merlin Tekress (no relation)  
  
Ancient Runes - Derick Quanboy  
  
COMC - Lisa Opath  
  
of the second council (1253 - 1268)  
  
The second council was different. It had five members, including the ex-mugwump Charles Liblith, who  
  
put the school through radical changes. The remaining four members were Eckel Hicake, Stephen Stevenson,  
  
Mick Kencho, Derrick Gryffindor ( Godrics great great great grandson). One of the radical changes was a new  
  
subject: Dark Magic. Many teachers disagreed to this, and so Barry Zerica and Jake Carac (who was now 143),  
  
were sacked. Jake Carac died the next year. No One knew why a GOBODOWAW council had decided to teach Dark Magic,  
  
but the truth was soon revealed. The GOBODOWAW disbanded in 1265, its current leader(Orbith Jude) had been practising Dark  
  
Magic against muggles and was put in prison by none other than Agrippa, another of the most famous wizards of the time.  
  
He formed the Supreme Sorcery Confederation, which ruled wizardkind from then on.  
  
Transfiguration - Harold Fench  
  
Charms - Urwin Baldart  
  
DATDA - Sebastian Wright  
  
Divination - Jake Carac (until 1254), Sam Whiting (until 1268)  
  
Astromony - Hink Huglod  
  
Potions - John Kermstrong  
  
Herbology - Barry Zerica (until 1254), Garry Incamstree,(until 1268)  
  
Arithmancy - Merlin Tekress (no relation)  
  
Ancient Runes - Derick Quanboy  
  
COMC - Lisa Opath (until 1259)  
  
Of the Pillsley period (1300 - 1325)  
  
Penith Pillsley was a quiet old man who did nothing extraordinary during his time at Hogwarts, except for a few  
  
changes after the Quidditch Cup was stolen in 1303.  
  
Transfiguration - Harold Fench (until 1312), Heckle Nitf (until 1325)  
  
Charms - Urwin Baldart  
  
DATDA - Sebastian Wright  
  
Divination - Heredith Winshocker  
  
Astromony - Hink Huglod  
  
Potions - John Kermstrong  
  
Herbology - Barry Zerica   
  
Arithmancy - Merlin Tekress (no relation)  
  
Ancient Runes - Derick Quanboy  
  
COMC - James Howdran  
  
Of Protection Spells  
  
The Quidditch cup was made of Gold and Platinum but it was its Mithril trimming which made it most valuable.   
  
Originally mined by the dwarves, it is thought that it had been used up in 721, but Freloin had obviously  
  
ofund more in order to make it. This is why it was stolen. The thief, Anna Corbelis, was caught in 1304, she  
  
had been hiding in France, but was caught by an ex student of Hogwarts (who had left in 1294 and became an  
  
Auror), Malkus Debreake. Pillsley then put the two cups, the house and quidditch cups, into protection.  
  
He also put more spells on the whole school, as it was thought that Corbelis had apparated in. An immensely  
  
complicated charm, which has to be refreshed every 4 years, was put on the school. It was of the ancient   
  
erraldus magic which can only be broken by the person that cast it.   
  
Of the Johnstone Period (1325 - 1338)  
  
Leavil Johnstone is noted for the floating candles in the great hall. It may not seem like much, but the  
  
tradition is still being carried out, and even pumpkins are placed at christmas. He also taught transfiguration.  
  
And was celebrated as one of the best transfiguration experts ever. He was a metamorphmagus, but his animagus  
  
extended to 3 animals, which no one since has been able to do.  
  
Transfiguration - Leavil Johnstone  
  
Charms - Urwin Baldart  
  
DATDA - Sebastian Wright  
  
Divination - Heredith Winshocker  
  
Astromony - Hink Huglod  
  
Potions - John Kermstrong  
  
Herbology - Barry Zerica   
  
Arithmancy - Merlin Tekress (no relation)  
  
Ancient Runes - Derick Quanboy  
  
COMC - James Howdran  
  
Of William Regiquen (1338 - 1378), and the attack of the centaurs  
  
During Brenitchs time as Headmaster, he befriended the Centaurs, and they, who had never been happy at the  
  
building of the school, accepted it. Regiquen, however, viewed the centaurs as idiotic star-gazers who should  
  
go away. He had no particular hatrid of part-humans, but did not respect them as full humans. Under Brenitch,  
  
the centaurs had promised to leave the school alone if the school left the forest, and it was agreed. Regiquen  
  
though, did not agree, and destroyed an acre of the forest for expansion into a gym. He had been athletic in  
  
his prime and believed in training hard, so Physical Education was set to become a subject. It had been past  
  
by the SSC, despite it being a none-magical subject (either was astromony, though), was the gym was to be built, at   
  
the forest-facing end of the castle. The centaurs were furious, and destroyed the half completed gym, and began  
  
on the school.  
  
A battle took place in 1375, and the centaurs were driven back. The SSC objected to battle, and  
  
to relinquish Human-Centuar relations, a treaty was formed. The gym was cancelled, and the forest restored.  
  
Regiquen was taken from his post, ending his 40 year career.  
  
Transfiguration - Jason Whitboreran  
  
Charms - Urwin Baldart (until 1354), Kieran Podrool  
  
DATDA - Sebastian Wright (until 1354), Faith Phoenixlight  
  
Divination - Heredith Winshocker  
  
Astromony - Hink Huglod  
  
Potions - John Kermstrong  
  
Herbology - Barry Zerica   
  
Arithmancy - Merlin Tekress (no relation)(dissapeared 1367), Nina Xuart  
  
Ancient Runes - Derick Quanboy  
  
COMC - James Howdran (until 1343),George Favanlo  
  
Of the Forest Treaty  
  
Hogwarts land includes the area 4 miles south of the lake, 3 miles south of Hogsmeade. The   
  
Forbidden Forest and all its inhabitant can not be evicted by any Hogwarts Headmaster, although  
  
the Forest is officially part of their land. The forest can also not be destroyed, in part or  
  
whole, at any time. In return, the inhabitants of the forest will not leave the forest except  
  
to drink at the lake. If the forest grows past into the grounds, it can be trimmed, with  
  
permission, back to its original size.   
  
Signed : William Regiquen, Hogwarts  
  
signed : Agrippa, Supreme Sorcery Confederation  
  
signed : Everit, centaur representative of the forest. 


	3. Chapter Three

Of the Lasternite Period (1378 - 1408)  
  
The SSC decided to the way Hogwarts was won once more, this time by replacing the staff with Lasternites.  
  
Lasternites are now gone. Nobody knows where, but they have gone. What is a Lasternite? A Lasterntie is a   
  
short, goblin like creature, but far more intelligent and more human-like in appearance. Most Lasternites  
  
are as intelligent as humans, but are, like house-elves, bound to a place where they work. So, in an effort  
  
to save money, they replaces humans as teachers, except for a Headmaster, Divination and COMC.  
  
Of the Headmaster Drean (1378 - 1392)  
  
Barthomelew Drean was the first of the headmasters who commanded the Lasternite teachers. His reign lasted  
  
for fourteen years.  
  
Transfiguration - Yug Las-deMor  
  
Charms - Hegty Las-deMor  
  
DATDA - Hogagra Weratshe'loir  
  
Divination - Geraldine Hobber  
  
Astromony - Weri'qu Las-deMor  
  
Potions - Shinger Ionale  
  
Herbology - Nias'sawe Jieran-deLace  
  
Arithmancy - Higagra Yuera   
  
Ancient Runes - Gaga Le tu Asa  
  
COMC- Robert Frisk  
  
Of the Headmaster Shingan (1392 - 1408)  
  
Alan Shingan was the second headmaster who commanded the Lasternite teachers, and again, the Lasternite  
  
teachers were successful. Until 1407, that is. Something overlooked by the Educational division of the SSC  
  
was that Lasternites go through the Yina-Tanda ritual every fifty years. They were deeply spiritual and  
  
prayed and worshiped their god, Yina - Dreyart, in a big ritual, every 50 years. It was the Yina-Tada and  
  
required them to leave the school for the highest point within a square mile of were they where, and light  
  
a Blue Fire of Agesh. Unfortunately, the highest point was in the forest, and an accumulation of eight  
  
Lasternites made a pretty big fire. The Blue fire was also magical, its sparks reaching hundreds of miles.   
  
Transfiguration - Yug Las-deMor  
  
Charms - Hegty Las-deMor  
  
DATDA - Hogagra Weratshe'loir  
  
Divination - Geraldine Hobber  
  
Astromony - Weri'qu Las-deMor  
  
Potions - Shinger Ionale  
  
Herbology - Nias'sawe Jieran-deLace  
  
Arithmancy - Higagra Yuera   
  
Ancient Runes - Gaga Le tu Asa  
  
COMC- Robert Frisk  
  
Of the Forest of Fire and the Beginning of the War of the Lasternites   
  
The Lasternites, while extremely clever, were blinded to the dangers of lighting a magical fire in the middle  
  
of a forest by their spiritual love of their god. But the fire did spread. And spread. Until the whole forest  
  
was engulfed. The centaurs quickly contacted the water dragons of the lake, who were Allies of the forest.  
  
Similiar to a blue dragon (such as the swedish short snout), this is the first time in recorded history one had   
  
been seen. It is known that they live in lakes, and not the sea, and in the wizarding world, muggle accounts  
  
of the "Loch Ness Monster" are credited to the water dragons. They left their water, and sprayed the forest  
  
with their mouths. They flew and sprayed, refilled and sprayed, untill the fire was extinguished. This upsetted  
  
the Lasternites dearly, the reason they celebrated the Yina-Tanda every 50 years was that the fire could only  
  
be made every fifty years. Their ritual was interrupted before it had finished, and they now feared that they   
  
would be punised by Yina- Dreyart. So they fought in his honour. But not just the eight. Their cries reached  
  
the far ends of the world.  
  
of the War of the Lasternites at Hogwarts  
  
The forest destroyed, its inhabitants homeless, the centaurs were nearly as angry as the Lasternites. Many had  
  
died in the fire, but all creatures who remained, got ready to fight side by side against the Lasternites.  
  
But by the time they had gathered, the Lasternites had no accumualted an army of thousands. Each had had their  
  
fire extinguished, the same time as the Hogwarts' Lasternites had, because each were connected. One goes,  
  
and a chain reaction follows until none are left. Several thousand stayed above the walls of Hogwarts in reserve  
  
(the lasternites), and although Shingan was on neither side, he was powerful to stop them. He and the students  
  
held out in the great hall while the battle ensued in the forest and the grounds. Hogwarts was now the fortress  
  
of the Lasternites, but the centaurs used their hooves to break down the magical wall of stone which had been  
  
erected 100m around hogwarts on either side not protected by the lake, and an army of one hundred centaurs (they  
  
too had called their brethren for help) stormed the castle, trampling Lasternites as they went. Realising that  
  
although magics was on their side, they would not be able to defeat the centaurs, the Lasternites fled.  
  
This is just a summary, the war lasted 10 months and the grounds were covered with bodies afterwards  
  
Of Shingans fury  
  
Shingan himself joined on the side of the centaurs just before the Lasternites fled, leaving Hobber and Frisk  
  
to protect the students. But he turned on the centaurs after the Lasternites fled. The centaurs claimed that  
  
the Lasternites broke the treaty, but it was pointed out by SSC officials that the Lasternites were acting on  
  
their own will, not representing Hogwarts. The castle was in bad condition indeed. The wall was not of the castle,  
  
but was created by the Lasternites, so that did not matter, however, the North tower had collapsed, walls laid   
  
crumbled, roofs caved in. The only room not affected at all was the Great Hall which had been under a spell  
  
of Shingans.  
  
Of the return of wizard staff  
  
A new staff of wizards was brought in after. Only Hink Huglod returned from the staff which had been at  
  
Hogwarts before the Lasternites. Most had retired by then. The SSC brought in the first educational decree:  
  
That not more than one teacher may not be a wizard at any one time.   
  
So from 1409 on, only wizards taught at Hogwarts, exceptfor now and again, one teacher out of the lot   
  
was not a wizard.  
  
Of the McRenaville period (1408 - 1418)  
  
Blossom McRenaville was Headmistress for the 10 years after the war of the Lasternites, and ran the school  
  
without any incident apart from two rogue Lasternites trying to rekinddle the war against the forest in  
  
1412.   
  
Transfiguration - Claddagh Histlar  
  
Charms - Oswald Rhine  
  
DATDA - Samantha Brond  
  
Divination - Geraldine Hobber  
  
Astromony - Hink Huglod  
  
Potions - Joanna Bluemoon  
  
Herbology - Dennis Kuinan  
  
Arithmancy - Jeffrey Iddalus   
  
Ancient Runes - Ginger Howley  
  
COMC - Robert Frisk  
  
Of Durmstrang (1417 onwards)  
  
Over Four Hundred Years after the opening, the worlds second school of magic was founded. Its founder was a man  
  
called Krisovic Durmstrang who built his school somewhere either in the scandinavian area or around the Arctic   
  
circle. Because of its cold location, its opening did not affect Hogwarts numbers too much, but it was successful  
  
for under age wizards to learn magic in the area.   
  
Of the BrentSchiend period (1418 - 1511)  
  
Winston Brentschiend is one of the most celebrated Headmasters ever at Hogwarts. His reign lasted near a hundred  
  
years, and he repaired the less used areas of the school which had been damaged in the war of the Lasternites.  
  
He extended the Library and the hospital, and built the castle outwards more to the west. During his time,  
  
a competition was started between Hogwarts and Durmstrang. It was called the champions cup, and involved two  
  
students from each school competing to complete a series of three tasks. The winner got the cup. The tasks were   
  
incredibly dangerous, and only the most intelligent and brave students of each school were chosen to compete,  
  
by the goblet of fire.  
  
Before this event, which was held every four years and was started in 1478, the two schools had met each  
  
other in a quidditch match every four years, and still did past the start of the champions cup.  
  
Transfiguration - Claddagh Histlar  
  
Charms - Oswald Rhine (until 1453), Winston Brentschiend  
  
DATDA - Samantha Brond (until 1435), Querrick Alamenio (until 1465), Jickery Lovesee (until 1503), Ewan Stevangan  
  
Divination - Geraldine Hobber (until 1592), Henry Wildroma  
  
Astromony - Hink Huglod (until 1420), Natalie Lamboig (untill 1473), Michael Zaquaiter  
  
Potions - Joanna Bluemoon (until 1501), Kaxer McTerrifis (until 1507), Ilan Thomas  
  
Herbology - Dennis Kuinan (until 1489), Harry Verason  
  
Arithmancy - Jeffrey Iddalus (until 1445), Gerald Flint (until 1467), Woodrow Ganaberg (until 1473), Benjamin LeSaux   
  
Ancient Runes - Ginger Howley (until 1458), Mocha Renaloc (until 1465), Juan Pedro Alichrtina  
  
COMC - Robert Frisk (until 1434), Nymphadora Dremados  
  
Hogwarts vs Durmstrang Quidditch (1420 - 1511)  
  
1420 - Hogwarts  
  
1424 - Hogwarts  
  
1428 - Hogwarts  
  
1432 - Durmstrang  
  
1436 - Hogwarts  
  
1440 - Durmstrang  
  
1444 - Durmstrang  
  
1448 - Durmstrang  
  
1452 - Hogwarts  
  
1456 - Hogwarts  
  
1460 - Durmstrang  
  
1464 - Hogwarts  
  
1468 - Durmstrang  
  
1472 - Hogwarts  
  
1476 - Hogwarts  
  
1480 - Durmstrang  
  
1484 - cancelled due to dispute  
  
1488 - Hogwarts  
  
1492 - Hogwarts  
  
1496 - Durmstrang  
  
1500 - Hogwarts  
  
1504 - Durmstrang  
  
1508 - Hogwarts  
  
Hogwarts vs Durmstrang Champions cup (1478 - 1511)  
  
1478 - Hogwarts - Michael Moran, Gryffindor  
  
1482 - Hogwarts - Havena Lilypad, Ravenclaw  
  
1486 - Durmstrang - Uri Alrun  
  
1490 - Durmstrang - Alena Acleoaskov  
  
1492 - Hogwarts - David Skann, Slytherin  
  
1496 - Hogwarts - John Brimstone, Gryffindor  
  
1500 - Hogwarts - Elaine Wravio, Ravenclaw  
  
1504 - Durmstrang - Inaus Urenavic  
  
1508 - Hogwarts - Nigella Seembrown, Slytherin  
  
Of Beaubaxtons (1513)  
  
Beaubaxtons academy became the third school of Magic in Europe. It opened in 1513. Although to this day the locations  
  
of each school is a secret from the other, it is known that Beaubaxtons is somewhere around the mediterranean, possibly  
  
France. It was founded by Jean Beau and Jacqueline Baxton, and the school name came from the two founders put together.  
  
Similiar to Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons also had houses, but only two, one for Beau and one for Baxton. They also had a similiar  
  
means of choosing a students house after Beau and Baxton died. Hogwarts numbers did fall quite substantially when   
  
Beaubaxtons opened, as students from western europe who had previously gone to Hogwarts, now could go to a school closer  
  
to home.  
  
Of the Triwizard Cup (1514 - 1798)  
  
The Triwizard cup was basically an expansion of the champions cup which included Beaubaxtons. The Basic idea was still  
  
the same, but now there was one student from each school, still chosen by the goblet of fire. Again, only the most  
  
intelligent, courageous and those with the most extensive magical knowledge was chosen. Each schools "champion" competed  
  
in three events. After the first, a clue is given to each as to what the second will be, and sometimes again after the  
  
second (depending on whether the last is one which will require something new to be learned). After the description of  
  
each Head Teachers reign, will follow the results and winning champion from each triwizard cup held during their time.  
  
Any Quidditch results will also be shown.  
  
Of the Blot period (1511 - 1521)  
  
Caroline Blot, known as an eccentric and wacky teacher who was generally loved by her school. The first Triwizard was  
  
held during her time, and she was one of the founders of the cup to begin with (along with Brentschiend, Durmstrang  
  
and Baxton). She also was an avid follower of Quidditch and scheduled three tournaments in her time. She was also  
  
one of the youngest head teachers at Hogwarts, she was twenty six in 1514 and was thirty six when she decided to  
  
leave Hogwarts to examine fungi in Sweden (as i said, eccentric)  
  
Transfiguration - Claddagh Histlar (until 1515), Leith Aquisin  
  
Charms - Raver Lovejoy  
  
DATDA - Ewan Stevangan  
  
Divination - Henry Wildroma  
  
Astromony - Michael Zaquaiter (until 1519), Martin Aleman  
  
Potions - Ilan Thomas  
  
Herbology - Harry Verason  
  
Arithmancy - Benjamin LeSaux   
  
Ancient Runes - Juan Pedro Alichrtina (until 1520), Heven Lana  
  
COMC - Nymphadora Dremados  
  
Tri Quidditch Championships (from 1513 to 1521)  
  
May 1516 - Hogwarts  
  
Febuary 1518 - Beaubaxton  
  
Febuary 1520 - Hogwarts  
  
TriWizard cup (from 1514 to 1521)  
  
1514 - Hogwarts - Jeff Moran, Gryffindor  
  
1518 - Beaubaxtons - Scena Aleur, Beau  
  
Of the Heven Lana period (1521 - 1564)  
  
Heven Lana, who had been the teacher of Ancient Rules under Blot, became Headmistress of Hogwarts in 1521.   
  
During her time, A great evil was discovered in the ground as Merlin Tekress returned with a strange   
  
discovery.  
  
Transfiguration - Leith Aquisin  
  
Charms - Raver Lovejoy (until 1552), Nevara O'Wera  
  
DATDA - Ewan Stevangan (until 1560), Joseph Yaunders  
  
Divination - Henry Wildroma (until 1522), Henry Kath  
  
Astromony - Martin Aleman  
  
Potions - Ilan Thomas (until 1534), Dawn Blend de Jeramie  
  
Herbology - Harry Verason (until 1523), Uio McGroggart (until 1524), Lena Alalene (until 1562), Igwald Creek  
  
Arithmancy - Benjamin LeSaux (until 1539), Qui Secretus   
  
Ancient Runes - Heven Lana (until 1538), Alan Thrempson  
  
COMC - Nymphadora Dremados (until 15530, Priscilla Revernteen  
  
Tri Quidditch Championships (1521 - 1564)  
  
1524 - Hogwarts  
  
1526 - Durmstrang  
  
1532 - Durmstrang  
  
1533 - Hogwarts  
  
1537 - Beaubaxtons  
  
1541 - Durmstrang  
  
1550 - Hogwarts  
  
1551 - Hogwarts  
  
1554 - Beaubaxtons  
  
1561 - Durmstrang  
  
TriWizard cup (1521 - 1564)  
  
1522 - Beaubaxtons - Henri MerBleu, Baxton  
  
1526 - Durmstrang - Lallo Terranovici  
  
1530 - Hogwarts - Kieran Sebastien, Hufflepuff  
  
1534 - Hogwarts - Tina Smather, Ravenclaw  
  
1538 - Hogwarts - Sandra Waith, Gryffindor  
  
1542 - Durmstrang - Canjeev Iaenoscar  
  
1546 - Beaubaxtons - Samrenditi Lel, Baxton  
  
1560 - Hogwarts - Michael Wuerin, Gryffindor  
  
1564 - Beaubaxton - Gerald Noirsan, Beau  
  
Of the return of Merlin Tekress (no relation) (1522)  
  
Merlin Tekress, the arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts until he dissapeared in 1367, returned in May 1522. Strange for  
  
a man who dissapeared at the age of seventy one to reappear one hundred and fifty five years later, but it happened.  
  
Merlin had been strolling along the bank furtherst away from hogwarts along the lake, when he fell. He himself is  
  
not sure how, or where, but he awoke in darkness, infinite unescapable darkness, where he waited. He did not crave  
  
for food nor water, and as the years go by, he did not find himself getting older. He walked. He kept walking, in  
  
the eternal darkness, on and on, until he thought he had found its end. An invisible wall (it may not of been but  
  
everything was the same, dark) he had not found any boundary to the strange place he had awoke for a hundred and fifty  
  
four years (nearly 155, he had been counting the days). He banged and banged at the wall. He tried "lumos", the lighting  
  
spell to see what he was banging, but it illuminated nothing, the darkness surrounded it and it could not light anything  
  
except for his robes. He waited, and on the fifth day, crack of light appeared. He looked inside and saw something approaching him.   
  
The crack of light became a rectangle, 3 metres wide, and twelve people came in. He could see them in the  
  
light before the darkness surrounded them too. He was hidden from them, and it was good as they where orcs. He had seen  
  
drawings of them in books about the battle of mornad-scrée. They where each the height of humans, but their face distorted  
  
and darkest black, sticking out for a nose, and opening for a mouth of sharp grey teeth and for two orange eyes.   
  
They were talking. "Why do we have to search the void?" one asked with a snarl. A large one replied, "I do not know,  
  
it is impossible to search, anyway. We will wait and then return. The incantation is "Acalo Berch". He might as well  
  
search for a mile anyway. The Search is only done every one hundred and fifty years, after all". They wandered off.  
  
The opening was closing, so Merlin quickly scurried through. It was a passage not much brighter than were he had been,  
  
but a glow ended the passage, the same as had filled the opening, so he went towards the light. Halfway up the passage,  
  
he stopped. There was a rectangle of stone on the passage beside him. He placed his hand on it, and nothing happened,  
  
so he tapped it with his wand and the rectangles sides glew with a neon blue light, which lit up, unlike his lumos  
  
spell, the passage around him. Unfortunately, it also alerted the patrolling orcs. They returned at once, their swords  
  
drawn.   
  
The battle lasted for long time. Upon realising that Merlin was a wizard who still had his wand, they retreated  
  
up the passage and outside, which was now covered by the Forbidden Forest. Their skin was well camoflauged against the  
  
dark earth, especially as night fell, they had the advantage. The first was killed just after sunset, it had creeped behind  
  
Merlin, but had stepped on a jutting twig which snapped, alerting the wizard, who used a forcive spell to drive the creature  
  
several metres backwards, he landed on a spiked rock, which impaled him. Three more were stunned by Merlin, but reawoke  
  
quickly and fled. Two leapt on him from the trees either side of him as he walked, and he used an unforgivable, the killing  
  
curse, on each. Upon falling to the ground, their bodies fell into the earth, rotting, as if they had been dead for many  
  
years.  
  
He had previously counted twelve entering the "void" as they called it, the seemingly eternal darkness broken  
  
only by a thin wall which he had come by on chance. So three were down, nine remained. But only three more attacked him  
  
before he finally found a way out of the forest, two more were killed, but the third he captured. He bound it with invisible  
  
rope, and it hover in front of him, as he found his way up to the school and into the Headmasters office (at the time  
  
unprotected by a password). Headmistress Lana was shocked by the incident but believed Merlins tale. A search party was sent  
  
out to investigate the area.  
  
(The discovery of the Whishwera Pools is in chapter four) 


End file.
